Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) is a technology for identifying or receiving information about physical objects from a distance using a small radio transponder. The components of the radio transponder, including any microprocessor or antenna, can be incorporated into an RFID inlay. An RFID inlay is typically packaged into an RFID tag to be attached to the surface of the object. Applications of this technology include retail inventory control, package and baggage tracking, authentication and security, and so forth.
An RFID reader is used to communicate with an RFID tag using radio frequency (“RF”) signals to receive stored information. Often, this information is about the object to which the tag is attached. RFID readers will typically transmit a signal to the tag in order to activate the RFID tag, communicate or rewrite data, and/or to supply power to the tag. In response, the reader will receive a RF signal from the RFID tag containing information. Clear electromagnetic communications between the tag and reader are critical for proper transmission of data. Anything interfering with RF signals in the area can create a problem that must be addressed.
RFID tags can suffer from significant RF signal degradation when placed in proximity to a material. The degree of degradation is related to the electromagnetic properties of the material, the distance between the antenna and the material, and the frequency of the signal. Unfortunately, many materials to which it would be desirable to attach an RFID tag have poor electromagnetic characteristics for the transmission of signals using common RFID operational frequencies. Such common materials include many metals, liquids, and even human tissues, including skin.
What is desired therefore is an RFID tag that addresses these deficiencies.